Bishop (Earth-5875)
Bishop (serial number BSP351-0) was a specialized Auton synthetic technician of the UNSC Navy attached to the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]], a ''Conestoga''-class destroyer, where he served as executive officer. Under the command of Lieutenant Scott Gorman, he was assigned to coordinate the operations of the 2nd Battalion Bravo during the Battle of Paraíso, where he encountered a xenomorph outbreak. Biography Early life Designed on January 7th, 2730, Bishop was the alleged brainchild of the Office of Naval Intelligence operative Colonel Michael Bishop, modeling the synthetic after his own appearance. At the time of his conception, Bishop was considered one of ONI's biggest works, displaying vast intellect and remarkable engineering proficiency. ''Sulaco'' He was eventually posted aboard the ''Conestoga''-class destroyer [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]] as the ship's executive officer and technician under the command of Lieutenant Scott Gorman. He adapted fast to the crew, and enjoyed playing knife games alongside Private First Class William Hudson. On July 27th, 2536, Bishop was presented in the Sulaco when the ship headed to Paraíso in order to investigate a sudden break of transmissions between the UNSC and the colony's main settlement, Hadley. During the voyage, the Sulaco received a new crew member, the civilians Ellen Ripley, which had been put in the mission by ONI thanks to the disruption's possible link with a ship that returned to Paraíso from the moon Acheron, where she had previously met with a mysterious endoparasictic species that killed all of her crew years earlier. Battle of Acheron mess hall.]] After awakening from his cryosleep on the ship's route to Paraíso, Hudson asked Bishop to play a knife game once more, but that time to "play unfairly" and use his superior synthetic reflexes to perform it at incredible speeds. Reluctant at first, he eventually accepted, doing it in the front of Ripley, before the play was stopped by Lieutenant Gorman. Despite his seemingly perfect performance, Bishop cut himself during the game, and his white "blood" started protruding from his hand. Ripley saw this, and, duo to her past experience with the synthetic Ash aboard the ''Nostromo'', she became hostile towards him, although he insisted he could never harm a human. This did not convince Ripley, and she demanded him to stay away from her. As the 2nd Battalion Bravo dropped to the surface of Paraíso in a M510 Mammot, Bishop interfaced with the vehicle and drove it, while the UNSC Marines prepared their weapons for any threat. While the Sulaco remained stationed in the skies, Bishop warned Lieutenant Gorman of the uncertainty of the situations, as their scans did not detect anything. Once they arrived in the abandoned Paraíso, the unit explored an abandoned ONI building, searching audio logs to discover what happened to the colonists who were missing. In that moment, they found captive Facehuggers, and Bishop started dissecting and studying the dead creatures. He continued his work on the abandoned laboratory, while the Marines proceeded to the settlement's Atmosphere Processing Plant to search for potential survivors. He and Connors communicated with the them through a TACPAD. After most of the Marines died, Bishop and Connors continued studying the Facehuggers in order to find a weakness in the creature that could help the unit combat the xenomorphs with efficiency. Bishop theorized that a yet-unseen xenomorph was coordinating the other xenomorphs to attack. to save the surviving crew members.]] As the crew of the UNSC Sulaco continued losing personnel on land against the xenomorphs, Bishop decided to take an active role in the situation to ensure the survival of the crew, volunteering to travel to Paraíso's transmitter with the GA-TL1 Longsword Smart Ass, carrying the Spirit of Fire's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine to use it as a make-shift bomb near the processing plant; the explosion of both would destroy the entirety of the planet and effectively destroy both the xenomorphs. He went, alone and with the drive, to rescue the others. Despite the success of his plan, Bishop had to return when Ripley insisted on going back to Hadley in order to rescue Rebecca "Newt" Jorden, the last surviving human of the colony. He objected, but was forced to return once Mathius ordered him to do so, as they would accompany Ripley stating no innocent would be left behind. The synthetic then flew them back, holding the Longsword until the survivors returned. When they entered the plant, Ripley was able to save Newt, while Bishop left the drive at the plant to detonate it remotely. Alongside Ripley, Newt, and Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Bishop took the Longsword back to the Sulaco, as the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine exploded, taking out the processor plant and Hadley with it, killing all xenomorphs. Survival .]]Once they returned to the Sulaco, Bishop rendezvous with Ripley, Hicks and Newt, until both of them were violently torn in two by the emerging Keymind, who was able to escape Hadley's destruction by stowing in the destroyer's landing gear. Mathius died, while Bishop survived duo to being a synthetic, and he watched Ripley fighting against the Keymind using a Caterpillar P-5000 Work Loader. As Ripley opened the cargo lock of the Sulaco to throw the Keymind to space, Bishop was able to save both Newt and the unconscious Hicks from being sucked to space. After the death of the Keymind, Bishop, Ripley, Newt and Hicks remained the only four survivors of the event, and he was later placed in cryosleep alongside the rest of the crew. Because they had sacrificed their slipspace drive, they were to await on space at superluminal speeds until someone found them. Fiorina 161 and deactivation to deactivate him.]] When the Sulaco jettisoned its survivors in one of the ship's Class-3 Bumblebees, they fell on the penal colony Fiorina "Fury" 161. Hicks and Newt were immediately killed during the crash, while Ripley was knocked unconscious and Bishop was heavily damaged. His remains were considered "irreparable" by the staff of the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit, and his corpse was dumped at the scrapheap of the facility. He was reactivated by Ripley later on, who desired to access his black box's record of the Bumblebee, where she discovered a surviving xenomorph Facehugger had been aboard the Sulaco, and was on the planet alongside them, revealing his transmission was automatically sent to the Office of Naval Intelligence. Bishop then asked Ripley to deactivate him, saying he would never be able to become fully repaired and full as he was before. Unwillingly, she killed him. Later on, his remains were retrieved by ONI's Watershed Division combat synthetics, which had arrived on the planet alongside Bishop's designer, Colonel Bishop, to retrieve Ripley and the xenomorph that was incubating inside her. Personality As a specialized synthetic, Bishop was designed to mimic humans and their behavior as closely as capable, from mannerisms to philosophy and the understanding of art, war, among many others. He was specially good at crafting improvised weapons and apparels to suit his needs. Much like the core programming of all synthetics, Bishop was bind by the Three Laws of Robotics, which dictated the impossibility of harming human beings from his direct or indirect action. He proved true to his programming, saving as many as he could during the Battle of Paraíso. Despite being a member of the UNSC Navy, Bishop considered himself a complete pacifist, but still understood the intelligence and value of his captain, Benjamin Mathius, as well as the rest of the 2nd Battalion Bravo, whom he developed a close friendship. As an Auton, Bishop's behavioral software was capable of acutely emulate a range of different emotions to engage with humans and other living creatures. An avid observer, he was always learning and adapting his personality to make friendships, such as with Ellen Ripley, whose initial mistrust of synthetics became the source of a joke of his later on. However, his same abilities were also his downfall, as he possessed an inherent innocence not present on both his allies and enemies, as well as a series of rare glitches which exposed his nature as an android. Contrary to many synthetics, Bishop preferred to be treated as a human rather than identifying with his inorganic nature. Equipment Even though he was a pacifist by nature and merely an executive officer, Bishop interfaced with a M510 Mammot to transport 2nd Battalion Bravo during the Battle of Paraíso. He also remotely flew a D77-TC Pelican to help evacuate the few survivors of the battle. Bishop was also trained in using biofam. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Synthetics of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Navy officers (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Sulaco crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Piloting Category:Driving Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Ellen Ripley (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875)